FAX 'nuff said sorry i kinda suck at titles
by LitChic007
Summary: Max and her "merry band of mutants" are off on another adventure. But when her feelings for Fang become unignorable, wich will she chose: love, or the world?
1. Lemon Bars

**okay okay; first fanfict ever.. kind of got bored in AP human geography (seriously does ANYONE care about that class?) so i made this..**

**if you like it ill post more..**

**and heck even if you dont i probably will just for my own enjoyment:DDD**

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own maximum ride or any of the involved characters... i DO however own a bright yellow shirt with a hotdog on it that says WEINERLAND**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I loved those eyes. Those eyes, those dark brooding eyes that could so easily see through me, and were right now, staring me down and_ severely _ticking me off.

"Move Fang!" I ordered in my best, Max the leader voice, pushing against his chest to no avail.

His mouth quirked up into a half smile, Fangs equivalent to grinning, "Make me."

I glared heavily at him, I hadn't showered in _days_; Fang had picked the _wrong _day to hog the bathroom. I leaned forward until our faces were only inches apart, "Listen Fang," I hissed menacingly, "I haven't showered in over 100 hours, I haven't slept in 3 days, and right now your standing between me and the closest thing to relaxation I'm going to get. So if you _ever _want to have children, I suggest you _move!_"

Of course Fang, being Fang, just smirked and leaned in closer, so our cheeks were touching and his lips were grazing my ear. I felt my heart speed up, and the heat rush to my cheeks.

"So you want kids?" he murmured, a smile in his voice.

My breath came in a shocked gasp, because that wasn't what my threat had meant at all, so acting quickly, I grabbed him roughly by the shoulders and spun him around so we had switched positions. Then, with a menacing glare and a well-placed foot to his chest I pushed him from the bathroom and slammed the door on his stupid, sexist, smug smile. I grinned to myself. My congratulations for a job well done: a shower…

Once I was in clean clothes, I was in a slightly better mood. The small room we'd managed to rent at Holiday Inn was the classiest place we'd stayed in months, and it had put everyone in a happier mood. Well except Fang, but Fang was hardly ever happy.

Iggy rounded the corner and held out a small yellow square, "Max, try this."

Iggy may be blind but his other senses were so heightened I almost never noticed.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively, "I mean, is it going to blow up?"

Knowing Iggy's love of cooking and building bombs, I'd always wondered when he'd choose to combine the two. Why did I let the blind guy cook and build explosives, you ask? Because if I cooked it would probably be more dangerous than any of Iggy's bombs.

He scowled, "No, it's a lemon bar, I want to know if I got it right."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm _so_ glad you chose me to take the first bite of a potentially dangerous treat." The effect of my sarcasm was slightly marred by Iggy's inability to see my expression.

"Just eat the damn bar." He sighed.

"Language!" I exclaimed, taking the bar from his hand and striding away.

In my current state of, well not quite bliss, but as close to bliss as I ever got, I'd actually allowed Nudge and Angel to take Total on a walk, after I made Total swear not to talk to anyone of course. Oh, you don't have to remind _your_ talking dog not to give every 'fashion don't' on the street a 10-minute lecture? Lucky you, I bet you didn't even grow up in dog crates!

Without the constant Nudge Channel, it seemed surreally quiet. Fang plopped down next to me on the couch, glanced at the lemon bar in my hand and arched his eyebrows as if to say, "What's that?"

I took another bite before replying, "It's a lemon bar, Iggy made it, it's actually really good."

Fang smirked, maybe he was happier, he sure had been smiling a lot more lately. Then he leaned in closer and my heart picked up pace, was he going to kiss me again? Did I _want_ him to kiss me again? I could feel his hot breath on my face, and my blood pumped faster. And then, very quickly, he stole my lemon bar.

"Hey!" I cried, punching him in the arm, "Give that back!"

He arched his eyebrows and held it above his head. Which wouldn't have been a problem if Fang hadn't suddenly grown taller than me in the past year or so. I stood up and tried, unsuccessfully to retrieve my stolen lemon bar.

I grabbed his arm and pulled down as hard as I could. I let out a grunt of effort he'd gotten stronger. I planted my feet and pulled harder, attempting to pull his arm down to my level. His knee's started to quiver and I knew he was going to fall over soon, with a malicious smile I kicked him in the shin sending him toppling down; right on top of me.

* * *

**Did'ya like it?**

**if you did.. then review!**

**or else im gunna sit at home crying my eyes ****out cuz no one loves me D:**

**or not, ya know, since im not really big on tears...**

**REVIEW!!!**


	2. Mr TiVo

**Mk. Chapter 2.**

**and because im so awesome i uploaded and wrote chapters 1&2 in 3 and a half hours.**

***hold your applause, hold your applause. Please no flash photography!***

**well enjoy!**

* * *

Our bodies were pressed closely together, and I was hyperactively aware of every cell in my body zinging with the contact. I stared into Fang's midnight eyes; they were lit with wry humor, possibly embarrassment, and a hint of an elusive emotion I couldn't identify.

"Oof, get off me, you fatty," I complained, when I found my voice, "I can't breathe."

Fang smirked and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

What was this? I couldn't even _look _at him without blushing now? This was insane. Fang was, the closest thing to a brother I'd ever had. He was my best friend, my right-hand man, the only person I could count on. But now, the lines between brother and boyfriend seemed to have almost disintegrated.

"Uhm, Max?" Nudge called, "I don't mean to interrupt you or anything, but there's someone here to see you. Me and Angel met him on our walk; he wants to talk to you. I told him you were busy, but he insisted, so I-"

"Okay," I interrupted, "I'll be right there, as soon as _someone_ moves!"

Fang looked at me, his features tainted with false remorse, "What? Your not comfortable?"

I glared heavily at him, "No, shockingly having a 100 plus pound avian hybrid laying on top of my _spleen_ doesn't give me the warm fuzzies inside!" Actually, yes it did, but I wasn't going to tell _him_ that.

"Really!?" Fang acted shocked, and then turned devious, "Because I'm pretty comfortable. Has anyone ever told you that you make a lovely mattress?"

"FANG!" I screeched, "GET OFF!!!"

With a tiny smile, he pressed his lips gently to mine, sending a shock throughout my body. He pulled back and full out grinned at me, something I'd _never_ seen Fang do, his fingers gently caressed my cheekbone, and then he was gone. He carefully lifted himself off of me and walked nonchalantly out of the room.

"Max?" Nudge called again, "Are you coming? Because you said you were but you didn't, and he's starting to get impatient. So if your not coming do you want me to just tell-"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I muttered, interrupting Nudge mid-rant. My heart was pounding faster than its already accelerated pulse, and I was sure my face was bright red. But apparently I had company.

That was my life. Saving the world? Nope, can't, have to spend all my time obsessing over my best friend. Falling in love (did I just say love?), nope, can't, have to go meet with some mysterious caller who may or may not be related to my saving the world. Think I have enough to deal with? Nope, got to add on some more, like a voice in my head, a traitor father, a talking dog, oh and yeah 5 other kids who completely depended solely on, you guessed it, moi.

There was a man standing in the doorway to our cheap hotel room. His black hair was streaked with gray, and he was a little on the heavy-set side. He was dressed simply, in a red polo shirt, and slightly worn jeans. His milky blue eyes, however, made me ill at ease.

But I was the leader, I was _the_ Maximum Ride, so I put on my best 'whats'it too ya' face and confronted the stranger.

"Can I help you?" I asked, allowing a little bit of acid to seep into my tone. Rule #1, don't trust anyone outside the flock.

The man offered me his hand and I just stared at it, as if to say, 'what? You think your good enough to shake my hand? Yeah right.' He lowered his hand slowly and gave me a tight-lipped smile. "Hello, I'm Mr. Furtivo, and you must be Maximum Ride."

I smiled and clapped my hands together lightly, "Good job, Nudge, give the man a prize!"

Nudge popped up, a bright grin on her face, holding a tray of yellow squares, "Lemon bar?"

He declined.

"Come on Mr. Vertigo," I coaxed, horrendously botching his name, "Their really good, the blind kid made them."

"It's _Furtivo_," he corrected me, "and really, no thank you, I must be going, I only came to inform you, Maximum, of impending danger."

"Impending danger?" I smirked, "Story of my life. Thanks for the tip Mr. TiVo, but your about 15 years too late."

Mr. Furtivo tossed a square of white paper at my feet; "I'm staying one room over, someone left this at my door instead of yours. I hope it helps."

With that he strode out the door, slamming it purposefully behind him.

"Wow," I said, as soon as the door was shut, "he was interesting."

Angel reached over and unfolded the piece of paper at my feet, a small frown creased her cute face.

"What is it Hun?" I asked. She handed me the paper, it read:

"Maximum Ride,

You and your friends have gone too far this time.

You have all been slated for termination,

Do not attempt to weasel your way out of it,

Death is eminent.

Your Friends at Itex"

I glanced up from the paper, my face contorted into false innocence, "Us? Go to far? Never!"

Later that night, I was attempting sleep on one of the small stiff beds provided by the shabby hotel. Although, compared to tree's and cave floors, stiff mattresses weren't that bad, in retrospect. When I felt someone climbing into the bed with me.

My first guess was that one of the younger kids had a bad dream, most likely Angel. I sat up groggily, and was shocked into consciousness when I saw Fang perched beside me on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked sarcastically, "Is the boogie man in your closet?"

Fang just shook his head and smiled, "No, didn't I tell you? You make a lovely mattress, and frankly, the ones the hotel provides _suck. _

He moved so he was lying on top of me, a smile playing around the edges of his lips.

"Fang," I whispered, "get off!"

He just chuckled, and situated himself next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"What are you doing!?" I demanded in hushed tones.

"Laying down," he replied, "what are you doing?"

I sighed; I really couldn't deal with this right now. Aside from the fact that 3 days ago we'd arrived here in New Mexico on strict orders from my voice, and now, said voice, has been MIA since we arrived. I also had to deal with Mr. Furtivo, who severely creeped me out, and for some reason, I couldn't shake the idea that he was more important than he seemed.

"What are you thinking about?" Fang whispered into my ear, causing me to blush, thank _god_ it was dark in the room.

Usually I would come back with a snarky reply, but I was shocked into telling the truth, "Mr. Furtivo, something about him just didn't seem right…"

"Like the fact that he was using a fake name?" Fang offered.

Whaa? Fake name!? "What! I mean, how do you know?" I demanded.

Fang shrugged, "Well, _'Furtivo'_ means _'sneaky'_ in Spanish… that was kind of a tip-off."

"You know Spanish?" I asked, how had I not known this?

He shrugged again, "I took part of a Spanish class when Anne made us enroll in school back in Virginia."

"Well Virginia was just_ full_ of fun experiences for you, wasn't it?" I mumbled under my breath, thinking sourly back to the Red-Haired Wonder.

Fang chuckled, "For you too, I wonder how Sam feels? You kiss him, and then you plow him over in a mad dash to safety and never talk to him again. Poor kid."

I glared up at him, surprisingly; I still had to look up at him, even when we were lying down, "Oh shut up. What about Lissa? Poor girl must be pining over you after that steamy kiss you laid on her."

Fang arched an eyebrow, "Jealous much?"

My whole face lit up bright red, "No!"

Fangs face stretched into a devious smile, "It's okay," he murmured, "I was jealous too."

And then his lips were on mine. His hands that had been loosely slung around my waist tightened and pulled me closer. Without thinking, I kissed him back. Our lips working in perfect synchronization, my lips answering every question his asked. I ran my fingers through his soft dark hair, and pulled myself even closer. One of his hands slid down to my lower back, while the other one tangled itself in my hair. He angled his mouth so we could better kiss and I lost myself in the wonder that is Fang. Fang, Fang, Fang, it had always been him, ever since the beginning. And I knew, right then, that I would never, love anyone the way I loved Fang.

* * *

**Ahh you cant write a fanfict without some of that FAXNESS can ya?**

**did you love it?**

**YOU DID!?**

**then review! or die.**

**wait you didnt love it?**

**well, then just die.**

**:DDDD**


	3. Love

**Okay 3rd chapters up!!:D**

**i was so shocked that people actually reviewed my story i almost had a heart attack!**

**KEEP 'EM COMING!!**

**oh and thanks to whoever pointed out that Fang was a little to verbose (for those of you with a limited vocab, that means talkative)**

**you were right, of course, but i kind of had to do that, just to get things in motion.**

**i promise he'll be more fang-like from now on!**

**once again: i own none of this, well except the stuff i make up...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

When I woke, I did so quickly. Going from dead asleep to fully awake in under half a second.

The first thing I became aware of were the strong arms wrapped around my waist, and the labored breathing of the person beside me.

Fang.

He was here, in my bed. Last night, well last night was amazing, the way he kissed me was like nothing I'd ever experienced. Just thinking about it made my lips tingle.

But it couldn't happen. Fang and I could never be together, not like that at least. I was supposed to be saving the world; I didn't have time to get distracted by Fang and my love for him.

And I did love him. I knew it now; it was so strong I couldn't believe I'd ever been able to deny it before. I loved everything about him, his strong calloused hands, his wiry strength, his rare, blinding smiles, his dark eyes, and the way they appeared almost purple in the right light, the way we communicated with almost no words.

And it was because of this; because of the desperate way I loved him that we couldn't be together. How was I supposed to destroy Itex if I was constantly worrying about Fang?

I couldn't. And so, I would have to push him away, make him believe that I truly wanted him as no more than a brother.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as I realized how deeply this would hurt the both of us, but it had to be done. No if's and's or but's.

Fangs eyes fluttered open, and his gaze fell on me. The corners of his mouth quirked up into a smile, "Good morning beautiful." He whispered into my ear, his voice low and throaty, and coated with sleep.

I shuddered with pleasure.

No.

I had to stop this, stop him, and if I didn't, the world would suffer.

"Can we talk?" I murmured, taking his hand and pulling him onto the adjoining balcony, not waiting for an answer.

He stared at me on the balcony, waiting for me to talk.

I took a shaky breath, oh god, I couldn't do this, I just couldn't.

Looking at him, the way his mouth seemed on the verge of a smile while he looked at me, his long dark hair sexily disheveled from sleep, the wiry muscles that were extremely evident even beneath a t-shirt, I knew I couldn't break his heart. And honestly, I didn't want to.

What I wanted to do, well what I _wanted _to do, probably shouldn't be done with young children in the next room.

Did I actually think that? How weird, _I _was becoming a sexist pig.

"Fang, I-" I couldn't get the words out, not once, not ever had I actually told him I didn't love him. I'd denied it, of course. But I'd never flat out said, 'Fang, I don't love you.'

"_Maybe because you do love him." _My voice pitched in without welcome, but that had never stopped him before.

_"Well no duh,"_ I thought back angrily, _"But I can't love him _and _save the world."_

_"Why can't you?" _The voice replied.

I fought the urge to scream, _"Because, It's a distraction, and isn't it you who keeps reminding me to keep my eye on the ball?"_

_"Not all distractions are bad Maximum. Do something for yourself for once." _The voice replied.

I ignored it.

"Fang," I restarted, oh god, I was going to be sick, "I- I just-"

I broke off into sobs, this was so much more difficult than I'd imagined. How could I do this to him? To myself? Maybe my voice was right and I really should allow myself just one teeny distraction.

Suddenly I was aware of Fang's strong arms around me, consoling me.

It only made matters worse.

"Max." Fang murmured into my hair.

It was only one word, not even a word really, but in it I heard everything. His concern for me, his love, his fear, everything I was feeling, mirrored onto him.

Making one of my famous split-second decisions, I lifted my head, and kissed him.

He was shocked at first, and then he relaxed, kissing me back. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me tighter, and I wound my arms around his neck. There was no space between our bodies as our lips moved as one. It was electrifying, every atom in my body was singing with joy. I stood on my tippy toes to kiss him better and he angled his mouth so he was kissing me deeper. I was so in love, it was making me feel light headed. Oh wait, I realized, that's from not breathing. Reluctantly I pulled back, and rocked back onto my heels.

I stared deeply into his dark eyes, and felt a slow, goofy grin spread across my face, "I love you." I said. Knowing full and well that I meant it, and I never wanted to take it back.

Fangs whole face lit up, taking my breath away.

His lips were on mine for just an instant. The kiss was soft, and sweet.

He smiled down at me, "It's about time."

* * *

**yay! finally right?**

**i hate to say it, but the upcoming chapters may be a bit rocky...**

**and idk how long it'll take me to put them up.**

**i handwrite all of this beforehand..**

**but the typing and posting is a bit time consuming and**

**my math teacher has really been piling on the hw.**

**but ill do my best!**

**REVIEW!**

**:DDDD**


	4. Shop till you drop

To save us the embarrassment, and Iggy's teasing, Fang and I decided to keep out newly blossomed romance a secret.

Or as much of a secret as possible with a 6 year old mind reader around.

The new, and slightly dizzying, relationship with Fang had put me in a great mood, and it showed.

"Hey kiddo!" I greeted Gazzy, ruffling his hair playfully. He smiled tentatively up at me, probably wondering when the old sarcastic cryptic Max would return. So was I.

"Iggy?" I asked cheerfully, "Are the pancakes ready?"

He scowled, "How should I know? I'm _blind." _

"No!" I gasped, in false shock "Really!?"

He was, of course, joking, even being blind; he was the best cook of us all, including me. Did it bother me that a boy was a better cook than me? A _younger_ guy, to make it worse? Maybe it would have, if I thought I could cook or perform any domestic ability with any skill whatsoever. But I couldn't, so I left the cooking to Iggy.

Iggy chuckled and plopped a stack up pancakes on my plate.

Fang made his entrance, silently of course, and sat down beside me. I felt my whole face blush a deep crimson, and Angel glanced my way curiously. I quickly pushed all thoughts of me and fang, and what had transpired only a short time ago, into the back of my mind, and searched for something to occupy me.

That's when I noticed that Nudge had been uncharacteristically silent so far.

"What sup Nudge?" I asked, between bites of pancake.

She sighed dramatically, "Oh nothing. It's just that, I know you have to save the world and all, but I mean, were not really doing much of anything right now. And there's a_ really_ nice mall nearby. And Jeb gave you that new credit card, it couldn't hurt to have one teensy weensy shopping trip, could it?"

Everyone regarded Nudge sympathetically, waiting for my quick and final 'no'.

"Sure, why not!" I replied, shocking everyone, including myself.

Nudge let out a squeal of excitement, "Oh My God! Oh My God! _Oh My God_!" The rest of her words turned into squealing gibberish as her and Angel blubbered excitedly about cute shoes and new clothes.

Iggy and Gazzy looked anything but excited at the prospect of a shopping spree, but I knew they'd find a way to cheer themselves up, probably by way of explosion.

Fang shot me an, "Are you insane?" look and I just shrugged. What? These kids deserved to have some fun.

We flew straight to the mall in less than fifteen minutes, as the genetically engineered bird kid flies, and came to a running stop in the back parking lot.

"Okay guys," I said in my famous 'no nonsense' tone, "Nudge, Angel, please stick together, don't go to crazy, and," I lowered my gaze to Angel's, "_no mind control_." I turned to Iggy and Gazzy, staring them straight in the eye, or at least straight in Gazzy's eyes, "And please, _please _don't blow anything up. If anything goes wrong, find the nearest exit and do an up and away, no hesitation."

Nudge was the first one to get excited, "Wait! You mean we get to go off by ourselves? Oh my god, Max! That is so great!"

I sighed, what was I doing?

"Yes," I replied, regretting it, "but you have to be on your _best _behavior, and keep your eyes open, don't let your guard down," I glanced at my watch, "We'll meet at the food court in 2 hours."

The mall was huge, and closed in, and packed with people. Just one of those things was enough to make me twitchy; the combination seemed almost intolerable.

Once we were alone, Fang took my hand in his and looked down at me, without saying a word, he calmed my fears, I had fang, I had my flock. I'd be fine.

"So," I said playfully, "What's the plan?"

He smirked, "Plan?"

I shrugged, "Sure, I know you well enough to know you need to clothes. I'm guessing your going for black, black, and charcoal?"

His mouth quirked up into a small smile and my heart thudded audibly in my chest.

He led me silently into the nearest department store, without hesitation, he grabbed baggy black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Shocker." I commented, heading towards the women's clothing.

I hadn't even noticed Fang had followed me until I saw him out of the corner of my eye. I led out an audible gasp as my heart stopped, and then restarted, realizing it was only Fang.

"You have got to stop doing that." I warned him, my hand pressed to my chest.

He chuckled, and I shook my head, grabbing the first pair of jeans my hands touched.

"Try this." He offered, holding up, to my dismay, a white, thin, strapless, mid-thigh, _sundress._

I snorted, "Yeah, I'll wear that when you wear a cheerleading uniform."

Fang leaned towards me, pressing his lips softly to my forehead, "It might be worth it." He murmured against my hair. I shivered and rested my hands on his chest. He glanced down and stared deep into my eyes, his eyes burning with intensity. He bent down, and very gently, touched his lips to mine. An electric shock coursed through my body at the touch, and I clung myself to him tighter, prolonging the moment.

When we finally pulled apart a grinned up at him, "I'm still not wearing that dress."


	5. High Flying and Dumpster Diving

**okay so ive been told my authors notes are "unprofessional" **

**but i mean capitalizing and punctuation is alot of effort**

**so i hope you guys dont care!**

**also i would like to apologize for my horrid grammar**

**my friend is always getting on me about it**

**so i apologize if its too distracting for you.**

**oh and also i dont really like this chapter or the previous chapter, and the chapter may be coming slower cuz i have alot of schoolwork.**

* * *

The most unnerving of all the mall's aspects, the inability to properly scan a room. By the time you've done a 360, half the people around you have changed! Add this to the afore mentioned issues, and the mall is my own personal hell.

Of course, alone time with Fang was a definite plus, however, that didn't quite cover the amount of mental and physical torture I was being put through.

If one more person rammed into me, I was going to lose it.

Fang rubbed my shoulders in attempt to comfort me, but I was not in the mood to be comforted. I just wanted to get through this ordeal with as little damage as possible.

Unfortunately, I just couldn't get my wish could I?

The whole mall trembled as a deep boom resonated through the building. Fang and I exchanged a glance and took off running to where we'd last seen Gazzy and Iggy.

We heard their shouts before we saw them.

"Take that!"

"Haha!"

"Eat bomb, Flyboy!"

Flyboys? Crap.

Sure enough, there they were, 30 plus Flyboys cornering Iggy and Gazzy. But they seemed to be holding their own. How had they even snuck that many bombs past me?

Without another thought, I ran forward, landing a solid round kick to the base of the Flyboys spine, only it didn't affect it.

"New and improved!" I warned Fang as he punched one straight across the face.

Improvement on Itex's part usually meant severe pain on our part, so I braced myself for the worst.

I managed to rip the arm from one of the Flyboys, and quickly commenced with beating the crap out of the rest of them with it.

Getting beat by the arm of one of your own robot brethren, now there's some poetic justice.

Fang caught on quickly, and followed my lead. Our genetically engineered punches may not affect them, but a face full of steel sure did.

Only after most of the Flyboys were taken care of, did I realize that we had an audience. The crowd was murmuring excitedly, I picked out bits and pieces of it.

"Publicity stunt… dangerous… scared… surreal… so familiar… bird kids…"

"Iggy, Gazzy!" I yelled, whacking a Flyboy in the side of the head with my newly acquired weapon, "U & A, _now!"_

Gazzy grabbed Iggy's wrist and pulled him through the emergency exit, when I saw them disappear I began to relax.

Leaving the remaining three Flyboys for Fang, I set off full sprint, one thing running through my mind. _Keep flock safe, keep flock safe, keep flock safe._

Luckily for me, Nudge and Angel had heard the commotion, and I spotted them slipping out of an emergency exit. Smart girls.

And the smart thing for me to have done was to follow them, and I had ever intention of doing just that, until I realized I didn't know if Fang was safe.

Normally, I would shrug it off and tell myself that Fang was a big boy who could take car of himself, but now that I knew what it was like to love him, how could I ever cope with losing him?

So I did a complete 180, and ran back towards the Flyboy massacre.

I got there just in time to see Fang take out the last Flyboy, I let out a sigh of relief, he was okay.

"Max, I'm hungry, do you think we could stop somewhere and maybe get some burgers? Ooh, and maybe some fries, and mashed potatoes, and sandwiches, and a chocolate malt, and-"

"Nudge!" I yelled, I'd had a pounding headache since our less than graceful escape from the mall, and Nudge's constant chatter was _not _helping.

I glanced back and saw her slightly hurt expression, I sighed, "Sorry Nudge, we'll stop soon, I promise."

She opened her mouth to launch into another spiel, but a hard look from Fang made her reconsider. I shot Fang a thankful smile, and enjoyed the rest of the, silent, flight.

Two hours later, we touched down in a small town near the Arizona\New Mexico border. We found a small diner, and quickly gorged ourselves, on the garbage outback.

Hey, if you were on the run, starving, and broke, you'd do it too.

I couldn't ignore the fact that we were bordering Arizona, and Arizona meant Ella, Dr. Martinez, and chocolate chip cookies.

_Very good Max, keep working on those connections. _The voice pitched in.

Oh thanks, I thought sarcastically, so you sent me all the way to New Mexico, where I was publicly attacked by a swarm of Flyboy's, just so I could make connections while dumpster diving on the Arizona border. Yay.

Of course, in the end, the urge to see Dr. Martinez and Ella was too strong, and I digressed.

"Are you excited to go back, Max?" Gazzy asked, flying closer to me.

I smiled warmly, "Yes, I am."

"Iggy's happy to go back too, he likes Ella…" Angel piped up.

Iggy's face flushed bright red, "No I don't." He mumbled almost incoherently. Angel and Nudge giggled hysterically, and Iggy just blushed deeper.

"Well_ I _think its good that we're going back," Gazzy said, "Max's mom makes awesome cookies."

Ella greeted us enthusiastically, "Oh My God Max! Where have you been? I missed you so much! Mom's been crazy with worry!"

I wrapped her in a hug, "We were in the neighborhood and thought we'd drop in, I missed you too."

She caught sight of the rest of the flock and rushed off to greet them all enthusiastically, Iggy a little _too _enthusiastically.

"Max!" my mom called, her face breaking into a grin, "Your back!"

She pulled me into one of those very motherly hugs, that I'd lived my whole life without, and I couldn't help it, I burst into sobs.

* * *

**Did you love it?**

**Well i dont really care if you did or didnt.**

**You should still review!!!:D**

**Next chapter as soon as humanly possible!**


	6. Head Rush

**sorry it took me so long to update!!!**

**ive been crazy packed with school work!**

**so anyway heres chapter 6,**

**its kind of just a fluff chapter, but i swear, more action later.**

**oh and a reviewer asked what i meant a few chapters back when i said the next couple of chapters would be "rocky"**

**i meant that they wouldnt be very good\exciting because i have to lay the foundation for the rest of the story.**

**okay well enjoy!**

_

* * *

_Mom had welcomed us with open arms, but I was wary. I didn't know how long we could stay before they found us. I just hoped we were far away from my Mom and Ella when they found us again. I didn't want my human family drug into this mess.

Living in a close confined space with not only the flock, but my mother and biological sister, made keeping mine and Fangs relationship a secret all the more difficult.

I didn't know how many times I had to remind myself to keep my thoughts (and occasionally actions) under control, but what could I say? I was a girl in love.

"Are you and Fang like, together?" Ella asked, as soon as we had a moment alone. I knew Fang and I had agreed to keep it a secret, but for once I wanted to be a normal teenager and gossip a little bit about my boyfriend with my sister. So I did.

"Yeah," I admitted, blushing, "but you can't tell anyone! We… kind of haven't told the rest of the Flock yet…"

"Why not," she wanted to know, "I thought you told the Flock everything."

I sighed, she was right, she was so right, what was I doing?

"I know, but we don't know how they're going to take it…"

She smiled reassuringly, "They'll be happy for you… trust me."

I frowned; somehow I doubted it, "Okay I'll tell them, but tomorrow, after I've had at least eight hours of sleep!"

That morning, as I slept bundled up in a pile of sleeping bags on the floor of Ella's room, I felt someone shake me gently awake. I opened my eyes slowly, and stared bleary eyed at Fang. He smirked at my sleepily bewildered expression and I tried to close my eyes and catch a few more minutes of sleep. Apparently Fang had other ideas. His hands grabbed my wrists and gently, but firmly, he pulled me into a sitting position.

"Ella said you wanted to see me." He informed me as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

That's when every horrible detail of what I had to do today came rushing back to me.

"Oh god," I sighed, "I really don't want to do this."

He just continued to stare at me, silently, with a look of concern and patience in his eyes.

"I think we have to tell them." I finally managed to choke out.

Fang let out a very un-fang-like chuckle, "That's all?"

I wish I could have shared his nonchalance, but as we made our way downstairs, my stomach twisted itself into knots. We reached the bottom stair, and every head in the room swiveled. I knew it was simply human nature to turn when someone entered the room, but paranoid me thought they were on to us. Then, Fang took my by surprise, by gently stroking my cheek and planting one soft kiss on my lips.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

"Oh My God!"

"Ew! I'm blinded!"

"I actually am blind! What happened?"

"Fang and Max just_ kissed_!"

"Wait, and Max didn't kill him?"

"No!"

"Oh My God!"

"This is too cute!"

"Finally!"

And this is when it became too much for me.

"Okay! Everyone! Shut your mouths!!!"

A hush settled over the room, I permitted a small smile; I still had it.

"Obviously, you already know about Fang and I, but this doesn't mean anything changes. Everything is still the same, I am still in charge, and we are still on the run. Got it?"

Everyone nodded solemnly; well I certainly knew how to ruin a mood.

That afternoon, Angel approached me, "Max, do you love Fang?"

"Why don't you just peep into my head and find out?" I asked, blushing deeply.

Angel crawled onto my lap, "Because, I want to know if you _really_ love him, if you love him enough to say it out loud. Because if you don't and you guys get in a fight… well I just don't want us to split up again."

Once again people, this is a 6 year old talking.

I stroked her golden hair, "Oh honey, don't worry, we'll never split up again I swear. I do love Fang, more than anything, no matter how badly we fight, this flock is staying together."

She grinned up at me, "Good." She kissed me softly on the cheek and skipped off, I smiled after her.

"She is something." Fang said from beside me, scaring me half to death.

"Can you _not_ do that?" I gasped, attempting to restart my heart.

He just smirked and took my hand, I smiled up at him, I couldn't believe it, it seemed like just days ago that I was convincing myself that Fang was only a brother to me. When really, he is so much more. That's when I realized, it was just days ago.

Wow, head rush.

* * *

**like i said, its not all that great,**

**just a time-waster**

**but it will get better i promise!**

**REVIEW PLEASE :DDD**


	7. Authors Note sorry!

Just an authors note.. I felt I owed you some sort of explanation for the prolonged length of time between posts..

Its just that my personal life has been so hectic!

Guy problems, what are ya gunna do?

Lol

Ill spare you all the boring details but basically, it may take me a whole week

To update each time..

Im working on chapter 7 now, so no worries.

Oh um if anyone wants to make suggestions, I'll consider them,

But I cant promise I'll use every ones suggestion, or do them exactly.

More Reviews would be amazing:D

They make me write faster

Anyway just wanted to say thanks so much for all your loyalty to my story it means a lot,

And ill update as quickly as possible for a highschooler in AP classes with 5 hours of homework every night, including the weekends, plus a maybe boyfriend who's being confusing!

Toodles:D

REVIEWS ARE MUCHO APPRECIATED!


	8. Loss of Reality

**okay, chapter 7. **

**FINALLY!**

**so so so sorry it took so long!**

**i had so much stuff to do this week, along with major romantical dissapointment,**

**well i wont bore you with my love life (but not dating during baseball season? can you say STUPID?)**

**K WELL enjoy:D**

* * *

The next morning, and quite early I might add, Fang barged into the bedroom I was sharing with Ella, and began shoving his laptop in my sleeping face.

"Max," He murmured, shaking my shoulder, "wake up."

I groaned and rolled over, what was he doing? Couldn't he see I was trying to sleep?

"Later Fang." I mumbled as I rolled over, and buried my face in my sleeping bag.

He continued shaking me by my shoulder, and I briefly considered violence. However, lacking the energy or motive to physically impale him, I just sat up and glared at him sleepily.

"Okay, I'm up, now what do you want!?"

Fang just smirked and handed me his laptop. The screen displayed a large white Victorian house sitting atop a large hill, surrounded by wild flowers. It was beautiful. I stifled a gasp, I felt like I was staring at a fairy tale. Yeah, Princess Max, Princess Mutant Bird Freak Max. It had a ring to it.

"Fang, what is this?" I whispered, suddenly aware of Ella sleeping on the bed only feet away.

"A home." He stated, smirking.

Had I understood him right? Was this where he honestly expected our Flock to have their home? I mean, yes it was beautiful, but Jesus! This place was a freaking castle! How were we supposed to afford it?

"Are you serious!?" my voice was barely a whisper.

Fang just nodded, containing a smile.

"We can't afford this." I reminded him, hating to always have to be the one to rain reality down on everybody's fantasy parade, but hey, someone had to do it.

Fang smiled and mouthed, "We don't have to."

Okay what was going on here? How did he expect to get a house like this, without paying? The boy had finally lost it. I stared at him, incredulous. His dark hair was disheveled and his shadowy eyes stared into mine, glinting with excitement. Oh yeah, he had definitely gone crazy. I shook my head and lay back down, he could go on and believe that we were going to live happily ever after in a fairy tale castle, I actually had a grip on reality.

I heard a slight sigh as he set his laptop down, and wound his arms around me, "Come flying with me Max, I'll explain everything."

Of course, flying was the last thing I wanted to do, I was tired, and all I wanted to do for the next few hours was sleep, but Fang's arms around me were _very _convincing. So, I dragged myself out of bed, and launched myself out the window.

"So how exactly do you propose we acquire this home of yours?" I asked him, as we landed in a small clearing a few miles away from my mom's house.

"Jeb owns this particular house," he said, not meeting my gaze, "I figure, if you asked him, he'd let us live in it, he's not using it."

Okay, now I knew Fang had lost his mind. In what dimension would I ask Jeb for charity?

I shook my head, "You're insane."

He kissed me lightly on the lips, sending an electric shock through my body, "Maybe, but trust me. This will work."

* * *

**well there it was, i know it was really short, and i apologize for that, but i reallly dont know where to go with this story anymore, if you have any idea's, let me know, and keep your eyes peeled cuz im working on another FAXy fanfict that currently interests me more than this one.... but hey if you really want me to continue then send me some idea's! cuz im fresh out! so i guess this is goodbye:D**


	9. Moving Day woot?

**hey i realize how long its been since i've updated..**

**its had to have been months!!!**

**idk if anyone is still interested in my pathetic little story,**

**but i finally found some free time.. **

**so here it is!**

**please dont hate me for making you wait so long!!**

**XD**

* * *

I could not believe I'd actually done it. I, the invincible, don't need anyone else, completely independent, Maximum Ride, had asked Jeb for a favor.

Yep, you heard me. You're not dreaming, and unfortunately, neither am I. Today, Fang and I are moving the whole Flock into Jeb's huge, gigantic, completely over the top palace.

Yeah, I'm in shock too.

"Max! Max!" Nudge cried from across the front lawn of my mom's house. I sighed and faced her, raising my eyebrows instead of actually asking her what she needed. Maybe I was spending too much time with Fang…

"Max! Gazzy stole my present!" Nudge whined. I let out another sigh, great idea mom, give all the kids presents so they can fight over them. Thanks a lot.

Before I could step in, and kindly whack Nudge's gift out of Gazzy's greedy little hands, a moving truck pulled into the driveway, and Jeb stepped out of the cab.

Once again, the moment I saw his face, my stomach twisted in disgust and my face molded itself into a disapproving sneer. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulder reassuringly, my heart jumped, when had he gotten here? He glanced down at me and gave me an encouraging smile; I rolled my eyes back at him.

Jeb clapped his hands loudly together and barked out an order, "Okay kiddos, let's move!"

I ground my teeth together; I was the only one around here allowed to give orders.

Not even an hour later, we were moved.

Now unpacked? That's another story…

There were enough rooms for everyone to have their own, plus about 5 extra. I kid you not, this place was massive! There was a small tower in the northeastern wing of the house (Haha, get it? "Wing" because we have wings... Oh never mind) inside the tower was an immense room with an amazing view. So obviously I immediately claimed it as my own.

The rest of the day was spent in a flurry of unpacking, and room picking. There was plenty of fighting, which yours truly got the pleasure of resolving.

By the time night fell, I was beyond exhausted to fall into a soft bed and just _sleep. _

But apparently Fang had other ideas.

I'd only been in bed for 45 seconds, when I heard my door open. I sat up, fully prepared to tell whatever kid had an issue to leave me a note and check back in the morning, when I saw Fang standing in my doorway.

I plopped back down onto my bed, "Ugh, What do you want?"

He sat carefully on the bed next to me and stroked my cheek bone. The blood rushing to my cheeks made it difficult to focus, but I did manage to squeak out one sarcastic comment, "You know, touching my face doesn't answer my question…"

He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips gently to mine, "Does that answer your question?" he asked, smirking. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled his lips back to mine, luxuriating in the feeling.

* * *

**Well there you go,**

**it wasnt a very good chapter,**

**and probably not worth waiting for..**

**reviews are highly appreciated:D**

**if you dont review.. i have some bad news for you...**

**you were adopted!**

**XD**

**jk**


	10. A Proposal of Disasterous Consequences

So Jeb's house, err I guess palace? House doesn't really do it any justice… Anyway, Jeb's palace house was working out nicely… maybe a little too nicely. My paranoia was on high alert. Everyone else was another story. Angel has discovered Play-Dough, (why someone who's fought erasers to the death would be excited by moldable colorful dough), but hey, to each his own. Nudge has discovered reality television (honestly, if that's the "real" world, I don't think I want to save it anymore…). Iggy had fallen desperately in love with the giant kitchen; his cooking was improving, by far. Gazzy and Total had claimed the gargantuan backyard as their own. And I swear I'd seen Fang smile at least three times, that had to be some kind of record.

Then one night at dinner, approximately a week after we moved in, it happened. The big huge horrible thing I'd been dreading happened. Angel made a proposal.

Iggy had cooked up some juicy t-bone steaks (trust me, you appreciate them way more once you've been dumpster diving), and the whole flock was seated around the table, one big happy mutant family. Anyway, Nudge was in the middle of one of her rants, "Oh and today I found this show, it's a soap opera. At first I thought that meant they'd be singing, but it turns out it's a bunch of people with messed up lives. It's called 'Days of Our Lives' I think these people have worse lives than us! There's this woman Sammy, and she's dating Raif, but she was pregnant with EJ's baby and so was Nicole, who hates Sammy. So Sammy went into hiding to protect her baby from EJ's crazy family, and Nicole told EJ about her baby so that EJ would marry her. But then-"

"Uh, Max?" Angel cut in, "I have a question…" Grateful for the break, and completely unaware of the danger, I bit, "Yes?" Angel looked down and twirled her hair nervously, "Well, err, I was just wondering, if maybe, possibly, if it was okay with you and Fang, maybe we could go to school again?"

And that's about where my brain exploded; figuratively of course.

"Uh, err, um, Fang?" was my, oh so brilliant response.

"Angel, I don't know if that's the best idea." Fang interceded. Wow, never thought I'd see the day where I relied on Fang to do the talking for me…

Finally I came to my senses, "Fang's right Angel, we're finally settling down to real life, we're finally safe. Do we really want to push it? Besides last time we went to school, it didn't go so well…" I nearly shuddered, remembering Fang and the Red Haired Wonder.

Angel began to pout, but I was determined. School was a bad idea, wasn't it?


	11. Some Good Old Fashioned Book Learnin'

**hello world!**

**wowzahs its been too long my friends.**

**i must be a horrid author to not update for so long,**

**but thats just how i write.**

**anyway, this ones kind of short and suckish but its 3 am and im bored!**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

School. The word had held so much meaning for me over the years. A place that had tortured me, and grafted wings onto my tiny little embryo, and a place where I watched the love of my life, turn to another girl's arms. Too many memories and not enough of them good, were wrapped up in the word. How could I even consider Angel's proposal? I'd be condemning us all! Then again, we couldn't be heroes forever, eventually we'd have to grow up, make lives, and get jobs. And I wasn't exactly an expert on average American life, but I'm pretty sure jobs required intelligence, and not just street smarts, but good old fashioned book learnin'. What kind of leader was I if I cheated my flock out of a successful future? I groaned loudly, "Fine!"

Dead Silence.

Angel's small whisper cut through the calm, "Max? Do you mean…?"

"Ugh, yes, we are going to school. But! Before you get too excited, there are some guidelines."

Immediately the table erupted into groans. Well sorry I wasn't just going to let them run rampant!

"First of all," I began, employing my best 'no nonsense' tone, "All homework will be completed before you do anything else. This condition is only voided in emergency situations including erasers, Itex, bodily fluids, near death situations, you get the point. Secondly, we will all have chores. If you want to go to school like normal kids, you will work like normal kids, got it?" no one argued, "And lastly, the first time I hear of someone being mind controlled, something being blown up, metal objects flying across the room, toxic gas, any nonconsensual touching of anyone or anything, foul language, or any other breech of good conduct, you will be grounded accordingly. So, can we all agree on these conditions?"

Everyone's head nodded silently, I smiled, "Good, I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

I called my mom that night, and she agreed to register us at Ella's school. It was an ideal situation, seeing as how, only in small town Arizona a school would hold kindergarten through twelfth grade students. Feeling accomplished, and oddly maternal, I decided to begin to divide the chores.

Midway through my chore-wheel, Fang interrupted me with a kiss. I smiled as his lips moved against mine. He pulled away, and smirked at me, "Hello beautiful."

I blushed. What was happening to me?

* * *

**gotta end it out with some FAX :)**

**REVIEWS!**

**but if you dont, i understand...**

**you just... dont love me enough! :'(**

**FINE BE THAT WAY!**

**love you :)**

**(PS: dont tell any of the other fanfic writers out there, on account of the jealousy factor, but i totally have the best fans/reviewers ever, just had to brag!)**


End file.
